Hey ! Yuki ! Shojo your Mojo
by Patpat
Summary: Trad de NariNari. Yuki se retrouve en quart de finale d'un concours de beaux gosses organisé par TokyoPop et bien sûr, il n'aime pas perdre. Petit oneshot basé sur le concours de l'an dernier sur le site tokyopop.


**Titre : **Hey ! Yuki ! Shojo your Mojo !

**Auteur : **NariNari

**Traducteur : **Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Humour, Général

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravitation, pas plus que NariNari, qui est l'auteur originale de cette fic.

**Note :** Votons ! Yuki est vraiment en mauvaise posture dans le concours Shojo Your Mojo organisé sur internet par TokyoPop. Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que nécessaire (il suffit de réactualiser la page) en allant sur le site dont le lien est juste à côté de mon avatar sur mon profil ! Alors motivez-vous et allez voter ! YUKI A BESOIN DE VOUS !!!

**Dialogue en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**One-Shot : Hey ! Yuki ! Shojo your Mojo !**_

**Yuki ! Yuki ! Yuki ! Yuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiii !!!!!!!!! **Un hurlement resonna dans la grande maison appartenant à Yuki Eiri.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?! **Répondit Yuki depuis le canapé du salon. Il essayait de lire un livre au sujet d'un romancier tombant amoureux d'une rockstar, le seul problème était qu'ils étaient tous les deux des mecs. _Ouais, comme si ça pouvait arriver, _se moqua Eiri.

**Viens voir ! Je voudrais te montrer un truc ! **

La voix de Shuuichi semblait au summum de l'excitation. Yuki poussa un soupir avant de se résoudre à se lever ; il espérait que ce serait "un truc" bien, comme du shortcake ou Shuuichi en souvêtement sexy. Yuki dépassa la porte de son bureau, puis revint sur ses pas en réalisant que Shuuichi était là.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon ordinateur ?** gronda Yuki, débout derière la popstar.

**Oh, désolé Yuki. Mais tu dois regarder ça ! **fit Shuuichi en désignant l'écran.

Yuki jeta un coup d'oeil et vit un fond d'écran rose flashy avec un paquet de mecs plutôt beaux gosses dans des petites cases à l'écran.

**Bordel, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu mattes tu porno gay sur mon PC, baka ?! Si tu voulais voir des mecs à poil, suffisait de me demander ! Et il est hors de question que je m'asseois ici et que je regarde ça avec toi ! **

Yuki fit un mouvement pour partir mais Shuuichi le retint avec une main.

**Nyaa ! C'est pas du porno gay ! C'est même pas du porno normal ! C'est un concours pour voir qui est le plus beau mec !**

Yuki regarda de nouveau l'écran et remarqua que Shuuichi avait raison ; plusieurs personnes avaient déjà été éliminées.

**Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, sale mioche ?**

**Regarde ! T'es arrivé jusqu'au quart de finale ! Mais ce mec, Sanzo, est en train de te battre ! **

Yuki y regarda de plus près et vit qu'en effet, il était mené par quelques 3000 voix **(1)**. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça déranger énormément Yuki. Et puis c'était qui ce gars ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir battre _le _Yuki Eiri, romancier extraordinaire, expert en amour et abominable salaud au coeur de glace ?

**Dégage, **ordonna Yuki en soulevant Shuuichi pour l'installer au sol.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yuki ? **s'exclama Shuuichi.

**Je m'assure de ma victoire. Regarde Shu ! T'as été éliminé au premier tour, **ricana légèrement Yuki.

**Quuuoooiii !!! **Shuuichi bondit pour voir ce que désignait du doigt. **C'est vrai ! Oh, Kami-sama, Yuki est-ce que je suis moche ?!**

**Apparemment, **fut la seule réponse de Yuki tandis qu'il réactualisait la page web pour voter une fois de plus pour lui-même.

**Ooooouuuuiiiinnn !!!!!! YUKI TROUVE QUE JE SUIS MOCHE !!!!!!!! **brailla Shuuichi, se jetant au sol.

**Ferme-la. J'essaye de voter là,** marmonna Yuki. **Oh, hé ! T'as perdu face à un mec qui n'a qu'un seul oeil. Waw ! Ca doit te faire un coup à ton amour-propre.**

**COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI MECHANTES, YUKI ?! **s'écria Shuuichi. **Et puis tu ne devrais pas parler des gens comme ça ! C'est pas gentil. Et si ce gars avait perdu son oeil dans un terrible accident ?**

**M'en fous, t'as quand même perdu face à un mec qu'a un seul oeil.**

**Yuki, tu penses vraiment que je suis moche ? **

Yuki jeta un petit regard à Shuuichi, dont les yeux de chien battu le fixaient depuis sa position assise au sol.

**Si je te trouvais moche, est-ce que tu serais encore ici ? **répliqua Yuki, retournant à son vote. Bordel, Shuuichi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Il devait reprendre la tête de la compétition, putain !

**Ouuaaiis !!! Yuki me trouve mignon ! **Shuuichi se mit à danser partout dans la pièce. **Hé, Yuki ! Combien de temps tu vas continuer à faire ça ?**

**Jusqu'à ce que je gagne, **répondit-il.

Soudain, Shuuichi s'arrêta juste derrière lui, son souffle effleurant l'oreille de Yuki, le faisant frémir. Yuki se tourna pour le réprimander, mais il rencontra une paire de lèvres qui vinrent se presser contre les siennes.

Yuki commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Shuuichi et fut immédiatement récompensé lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Le blond glissa sa langue et la plongea dans la chaude caverne qu'était la bouche de Shuuichi, où il rencontra la langue du garçon. Les deux entamèrent une danse, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

Lorsque Yuki observa un instant Shuuichi, les yeux de ce dernier étaient encore clos et une goutte de salive apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le blond attira le visage de Shuuichi à lui et appuya son front contre le sien, avant d'aller recueillir ce filet de salive naissant qui menaçait de couler davantage.

Shuuichi soupira, content, et ouvrit les yeux pour se perdre les abysses dorés dont il était tombé amoureux.

**T'inquiètes pas, Yuki, **murmura-t-il, **même si tu perds, tu seras toujours mon numéro un.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndt : (1) **C'était les scores au moment où le one-shot a été écrit. Maintenant, ils sont tout autre.

J'espère vraiment que Yukiki-chan va gagner, n'oubliez pas de voter. Même s'il perd, au moins il aura eu le soutien de ses fans

**Note de Yuki : **Veux pas perdre !

**Note de Shuuichi : **Moi non plus veux pas que tu perdes mon doudou. Si tu perds, NariNari-chan écrira pas la suite de ce one-shot. En plus, elle nous a promis une scène hot ! (rougie)

**Note d'auteur : **Tant que vous y êtes, votez pour Soubi de Loveless qui est lui aussi en course pour la finale. Pour les votes, c'est jusqu'au 26 Octobre ! Passez le message à vos amis.


End file.
